


When you look like that.

by whileatwiltshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smitten Harry Potter, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/pseuds/whileatwiltshire
Summary: Alternate Universe where there are no dark lords and no sudden deaths lurking in the corner. But there is still a very blond looking Malfoy prancing about, and when he looks likethat, Harry just can't handle it.Or,It's fourth year and Draco has just received his tailor made outfit for the yuleball.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 216
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	When you look like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #21: A man in dramatic, vintage-inspired clothes. 
> 
> Ahh omg this is my first ever fest in the Hp fandom and I am super excited!! I had so much fun making this art and as I am still new to the artist sector of the fandom, please be kind to me for the mistakes I may have made. 😅😅😅😅 I also don't give permission for anyone to repost so please don’t do it without my consent. 
> 
> To the anonymous prompter, I hope I have done you justice! I tried to make Drsco's outfit as dramatic as I could and ended up making him look like he is from Drumstrang or something! 😅😅😅 But I just love him in colors so deal with it. 
> 
> That being said, I would like to thank the mods for organizing such an amazing fest! I am excited to see all the entries and can't wait for all the amazing fics and arts we are going to get out of this. 
> 
> I would also like to thank my discord family for sticking with me and cheering me on. You guys know exactly who you are and know how much I love each and everyone of you! Blessed to have you all around! 
> 
> Well, that's that! Hope you guys like this! Thank you for reading such a long note!

#  When you look like that

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Artists will be revealed once all works are posted.
> 
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.


End file.
